Long Lost Sis
by ThAt HaLliWeLl SmIlE
Summary: Victor has just won the lottery but soon after dies in a car crash. When Victor and Patty were married they had one more babyphoebes twin. A demon tries to inpersonate her to get the money from the will, can she get it or will others stop her? UPDATES ASA
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Sis… Introduction. 

The Characters in this Charmed fic are:

Phoebe Halliwell 

**Piper Halliwell**

**Paige Matthews**

**Victor (sisters dad)**

**Leo Wyatt**

Wyatt Halliwell 

**Inspector Morris**

And the new character that I made to make this story flow is**: Lizzie Halliwell.**

Lizzie Halliwell is Patty and Victors 4th child. She is twins with Phoebe and was given away (like Paige) because they thought she would cause interference in life, as the elders had told Patty and Victor they were not allowed more then three children because they knew the next generation would be the Charmed onesand didn't want anything to interfere with this theory.

**Chapter One:**

'26, 28 and 30 are the numbers that will make one man very happy out there tonight!' said the lottery man off the TV.

'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I knew my kids would come in handy!' screamed Victor.

That afternoon Victor had gone out and brought a lotto ticket, the numbers he had entered were the ages of his children, Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

After the TV had announced the lottery's telephone number and the address victor was off at the speed of light. Firstly he rang up the lottery company to tell them he had won and that he was coming down straight away to collect his prize. He ran down the stairs but stumbled on the second flight. Victor thought to himself

'Get up you stupid old bint you don't win the lottery every day' He continued running down the stairs to his car although the pain was intense.

As he was driving he decided to give the girls a ring so we switched his attention from the road to trying to find his phone.

' Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa HA' he cried, the phone was squashed in between the map and his glasses case. So he toke both hands off the wheel and tried to get the phone out, but a lorry was coming down the other way and Victor's car spun around and whacked the front off the lorry.

Victor smashed his head on the front window and killed himself.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in the attic when the phone rang,

' Paige could you please orb down to the phone and get it cause we'll miss it if we do it normally' Piper said politely.

'Sure' answered Paige as she made a dramatic exit out of the attic in a pile of shiny white sparkles.

'Hello' said Paige.

'I am sorry to break the bad news on you Paige when you are obviously in a smashing mood but Victor has just died in a terrible car accident' replied Inspector Morris……….. To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

'What you have to be kidding me' screamed Paige.

'Well that not the last of it, there is more informa….' Inspector Morris was interrupted by Paige,

'I really don't want to know right now' cried Paige, 'when we think we are ready we will come down to the station and talk to you but right now we just need a bit of time' stuttered Paige before hanging up.

Paige orbed upstairs with her hands over her face, as piper being piper she panicked and asked Paige and interrogation of questions.

Paige butted in and come out right there and then,

'Piper , Phoebe your dad died in an unfortunate car accident Darrell was going to tell me some more information but I told him we just needed a little more time and that we would ring him when we were ready' rambled Paige.

Piper and weren't listening there eyes were filled with tears and they were hugging each other madly.

'I can't believe this' cried Phoebe.

'Me neither, now we have no parents I WANT MY MUMMY AND DADDY' wept Piper.

DING DONG went the doorbell, this time Paige volunteered as she was the only one not I the near from a nervous breakdown. She got down the stairs and opened the door,

'Hello, do we know you?' asked Paige.

'Did Darrell not tell you I'm you're …… **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

'Didn't Darrell tell you I'm your sister, Lizzie Halliwell' said Lizzie.

'No actually, he didn't!' Paige said burning up inside with anger.

O wait Paige thought to herself this must be that OTHER STUFF that Darrell was trying to tell us.

'Well we are not quiet sure what to do right now, so aurvoir, arivaderchi and as we American say 'SEE YA'', said Paige, just about to push the door shut, Lizzie pushed it back open,

'But we have so much to catch up on!' cried Lizzie.

'Yer well 'Lizzie' we don't really know you so 'SEE ya!' said Paige slamming the door in Lizzie's face.

Well I hope I embarrassed her, Paige said to herself as she orbed upstairs to report back to her sisters.

'GUYS' screamed Paige; she forgot what she was going to say as she saw the state of her sisters was unbearable.

'O no this is worst than I thought' said Paige 'OMG guys you will never guess who was just at the door!'

'Who…' moaned Phoebe.

'Apparently are long lost sister 'LIZZIE HALLIWELL!' explained Paige.

'What we don't have another sister' wept Piper.

'Well that was you some time ago Paige, maybe we should welcome her in?' said Phoebe.

'This isn't you phoebe?' said Paige, 'Well anyway If we ever do invite her in it'll be after I go to Darrell and find out what this is all about!'.

'Ok , but me and piper are going to stay her you will report back, yes hunny?' said phoebe.

'Of course doll don't worry I am going to find out what is going on once and for all!' laughed Paige.

Darrell was waiting at his desk staring at the door, as he knew Lizzie had turned up, he also knew that Paige would come storm in any minute demanding answers!

Just like Darrell had predicted in stormed Paige with a surprising few questions she needed answers too.

'DARRELL, what is going on' screamed Paige, in the middle of the station. Everyone was staring at her as she walked over to Darrell's desk.

'At least all eyes are on you like you usually want them to be' , laughed Darrell.

'This is not a laughing matter! I want questions answered and I want them answered now!' cried Paige.

'Well what do you want to know?' asked Darrell.

'I what to know why she is here now and not any other time?' replied Paige.

'Well she is here for the …….. **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

'She's here for the money' explained Darrell.

'What money I mean Victors not exactly loaded' said Paige, moving closer, ' Oooo yes, he won the lotto last night didn't he' giggled Paige sarcastically.

'How do you know?' said Darrell,

'Haha very funny' joked Paige, then looking at Darrell's face realized that he was serious.

'No way man she has to be a demon!' cried Paige.

'Why would a demon want money I mean usually they are just here to kill you!' laughed inspector Morris.

'Oooo smooth move' frowned Paige, ' so is she my half sister of real?'

'She's Victor and Patty's, I hear she is Phoebe's twin', explained Darrell,

'I think Leo might be able to tell you more cause I ain't no angel' smiled Darrell.

'Thanks for the help' said Paige , eagerly walking out of the police office to find out more information.

As soon as Paige got in her car she called for Leo.

'So you know anymore than I do about this Lizzie girl? Asked Paige,

'Yes, I know she is Phoebes twin and that Victor and Patty gave her away as the elders didn't want anyone or thing to get in the way with the charmed ones'.

'Oooo I see this means that because she is more of a sister to pheebs and piper than me she reckons she can take my place in being a charmed one , so she isn't here for the money she wants to be me!' screamed Paige.

' A little quieter please Paige just because I am dead doesn't mean that I am deaf I was reborn remember!' cried Leo ,he has been a little temperas since the last demon attack which was an attempt at stealing his baby son, Wyatt.

'Yes , but Paige ,any demon could fake her seeing as none of you know what she looks like' said Leo.

'Yer but you told me she was phoebes twin so she has to look like phoebe, dawn the demon got that part right she knows more then we do about are own sister!' cried Paige, she was starting to get upset know because she wanted to find this demon and go back to normal life.

'Yes , well it could be the real Lizzie so don't go storming off and making potions to throw at the poor girl' cried Leo.

'Well no demon friend of mine is a poor girl honey!' replied Paige, ' Anyway I have a pretty good idea of what I am going to do with her, smiled Paige, she always had one or two handy tricks up her sleeve, for any matter, in which case was very like Paige.

'SO what your 'great idea' said Leo in a rather girly voice trying to take the mic out of Paige, he knew Paige quiet well now and, he also knew that Paige sometimes went a bit (just a bit!) to far.

'I am going to use the spell that phoebe used to sway me to the good side rather than evil , when you guys first met me!' exclaimed Paige, ' If I am thinking right it enchants things so that you can see if something is not what you really think it is' continued Paige.

'Yes your right missy perfect at least you've learnt something from us' winked Leo.

When Paige got home she orbed upstairs immediately to the book of shadows, flicked though the pages until she got to the

' **Enchantment Spell '**

She grabbed the same pair of Barbie glasses phoebe had used with this spell and she read it out.

'**MAGIC FORCES FAR AND WIDE,**

**ENCHANT THESE SO THOSE CAN'T HIDE.**

**ALLOW THIS WITCH TO SEE THEREIN,**

**SO SHE CAN REVEAL THE EVIL WITHIN.'** She chanted, ' Alright then now we can see if this Lizzie is the real one of just another poopy demon!'

**TO BE CONTINUED!……. **

**Another spell to came in the next chapter and you also get to find out if Paige's plan works or not!**

**If you enjoyed my story please review, as I love to hear comments from my readers! Chapter 5 will be on fanfic in about a week as I am not going to be here, but don't worry chapter 5 is long and full of info. KEEP READING THE LONG LOST SIS PLEASE!**


End file.
